Going Somewhere?
by RandomizedCustomized
Summary: Fred and Hermione has known each other since her first year at Hogwarts, but what will they do when they start thinking about each other in another way and not just as friends? I own nothing, except the plot!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a story like this, so if you would please tell me what you think, I'd be very grateful :)_

_I have a few more chapters and this first one is pretty short, but I wish to see your opinion before I decide to post more, so you're reviews are more than welcome!_

_Hope you like it! :)_

It was late Friday night, and Hermione was stumbling up the stairs to the commonroom. She was in fact happy to know that she could use the following day to rest and get ready for another week of hard studying.

As a fifth year student, she didn't have much time to rest and clear her head between the major amount of subjects she was taking this year.

She just couldn't help it. She'd always loved learning, that's just how she was and always would be.

As she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she heard a voice say:

"What are you doing up this late, Granger?"

She knew that voice, and turned around to face the owner of it, with her hands placed on her hips.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Weasley", she said and gave him a stern look.

Fred Weasley. Ron's brother, and the best beater the Gryffindor quidditch-team had ever seen (apart from his twin, George).

He was also sharing the throne as the school's biggest joker, together with George, and in this very moment his face had the same red color as his hair.

"I.. I don't have to tell you that!", he said and stared at her.

"Ok, but I guess you've already forgotten the password, so unless you want to sleep outside this portrait, you'd better tell me", Hermione answered in a sugar sweet tone.

Ah, she knew him all to well.

It had only been two weeks since school started, but during those two weeks he'd managed to forget the password to the commonroom, and this time it had been his turn to sneak down to the kitchen and fetch something for George, Lee and himself to eat.

"_Darn it.._", he thought and looked up at Hermione.

"Sooo..?", she said.

"Ah, well.. okay then! But you open the portrait first!"

Hermione turned to the Fat Lady and said:

"Balderdash".

"Thank you!", the Fat Lady replied and swung open.

The room inside was warm and, even if you believe it or not, totally empty.

"Where did everybody go?", Fred mumbled to himself.

"Don't you try to talk your way out of this, mister!", Hermione said to him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Where were you heading from when I accidentally 'crashed' into you?".

"Uhm.. I.. I was in the kitchen..?", he answered, but soon regretted it and wished he hadn't.

Hermione knew _all _the rules of the school, and she was well aware that sneaking out of bed at nighttime was illegal, not to mention stealing food from the kitchen.

"_Not that it would make that huge difference_", she thought, because it seemed like the food at this school came in an endless stream from nowhere. It just appeared on the plates and tables, right in front of them.

"Aren't you going to say something..?", Fred finally asked her,

"Huh? Ah, yes! Fred, you know that's not allowed! If Filch had caught you.."

"Well you're the one to talk!", Fred replied, "You were out of bed too!".

"Yeah, well.. that was just because I.. I just.."

She had a hard time admitting, even to herself, that she'd been out of bed, breaking the rules, just to see him - so there was no way in hell she was going to tell him the real reason.

"I.. had to get some books I'd left in a corridor at the second floor!"

"I don't believe you!", he said and grinned at her.

"W-well that's.. your problem!", she said and turned around, but as she took the first step towards the staircase which led up to her dorm, she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around.

And before she knew it, Fred crashed his lips against hers.

Yep, that was him.

Fred Weasley. Ron's brother and her secret (even to Fred himself) love interest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just couldn't help it.. here's the second chapter!_

_It continues directly from the first one._

_Please, do review! Remember, if I see your reviews, I might update more often.. ;)_

_But seriously, I would really like to hear your opinion!_

_Hope you like it! :)_

When Fred finally pulled away, they both breathed heavily, but they kept the same position as before. His left hand resting on her lower back, and his right tangled up in her hair, while she had put her arms around his neck.

"W-what the hell are we doing?", she formally whispered.

"I have.. no idea", Fred said, before he leaned in to kiss her again.

As they shared the second passionate kiss, they heard someone open the door to one of the dorms upstairs, and quickly pulled away again.

Hermione picked up one of the books she'd left on one of the tables earlier that day, and Fred jumped into one of the couches, pretending to sleep.

"Hey, you.. what are you doing down here?"

It was Harry.

"Oh my..", Hermione mumbled before she cleared her throat, "I just remembered I'd left my book here..", she said and smiled sheepish at him while pointing at the book.

"But.. you're still dressed in your robes, Hermione.."

"Uhm, yeah..", she said as she desperately tried to find an excuse for wearing her school uniform, instead of her pajamas.

"She helped me.. uhm, hang up some socks in the corridor outside", Fred suddenly said, jumping off the couch.

Hermione gave him a look he knew well as the: 'what-the-hell?'-look.

"Socks?", Harry said and yawned, "I don't think I even want to know why.. just go to bed, will you?", and then he turned around and walked up the stairs again.

"That was.. really close!", Fred said and let out a sigh of relief as he heard the door to Harry's dorm close, and Hermione's giggling behind him.

"Honestly? Socks?", she asked him.

The following morning, Hermione met Ginny, Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

"Morning!", Ginny said and smiled as she sat down by the Gryffindor table.

"When did you two go to sleep tonight?", Harry asked as he filled his cup with pumpkinjuice from the passing mug.

"Wait.. you two who?", Ron asked and stopped chewing.

"I found her and Fred down in the commonroom way after bedtime last night. Apparently, they were hanging up socks in the corridor outside", Harry said and gave Hermione a teasing look.

"That really do sound like one of Fred's bad excuses", Ginny said, "So what were you _really _doing?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!", Hermione said and looked at them.

"Come on! What happened?", Ron said, but she just shrugged and continued eating while reading '_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_' by Miranda Goshawk

Fred and George were nowhere to be seen that day, before dinner.

Fred and Hermione smiled and gave each other a knowing look as he and George joined them by the table.

As they ate, no one mentioned what Harry had seen and heard the night before, and just when Hermione and Fred thought they were 'safe', Ginny bursted out.

"Did you hear the latest news, Hermione?"

"No, what is it?", she asked and stopped eating.

"Apparently, you and Fred are dating", Ginny replied and shrugged.

"Wait, WHAT?", Hermione and Fred shouted out at the same time, and George, Harry and Ron looked up from their plates.

"What? Who's saying that?", Fred asked as George tried to pull him down to his seat again. He'd jumped up and onto the bench with one foot on the table when Ginny told them what she'd heard.

"Lavender and Parvati claimed they saw you kissing last night"

"Yeah, I heard that too, but I thought it was just a rumor.. because it is, right Freddie?", George said.

"Oh, Lavender that foul, little..", Hermione began, but Ron interrupted her.

"Don't you say anything bad about Lavender!".

He waved his fork as he looked angrily at her.

Lavender was Ron's girlfriend, and they'd grown pretty close during the last couple of months.

She was known to be a little.. intense when it came to boys, but so far it seemed like Ron had been doing pretty well.

Hermione had never been a great fan of her. She thought Lavender was way too.. giggly and.. childish and.. boy-obsessed.

She just gave Ron a glare before she continued muttering under her breath.

"If I ever get my hands on that bloody little.."

George's question remained unanswered, and no one said anything about it.

Hermione had almost forgotten it, before she looked under the lid of her desk in History of Magic class.

There was a note.

_"Need to see you! _

_Meet me by the portrait of Basil Fronsac._

_Fred."_

As she read the note, her hand automatically rose, and professor Binns said:

"Yes, ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I.. don't feel well, may I go to the hospital wing?"

"Yes, of course, dear. Off you go", professor Binns said and waved at her.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and shared a surprised and suspicious look.

Hermione wouldn't leave class if she was dying, not even History of Magic!

But they let it go.

"We'll have to find out what she's up to..", Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded.

Five minutes later, Hermione ran towards the portrait of Basil Fronsac by the library.

She wondered what Fred wanted. They'd hardly spoken since she went to bed the previous night, and even when she was alone, she couldn't think about anything other than him.

It was quite weird, actually. But before she got the chance to think more about it, she saw Fred leaning against the wall by the library, and when he saw her approaching he walked towards her, took her hand and pulled her with him into the library without saying a word.

"Fred, what are you.."

Before she got to complete the sentence, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

They kissed like it was a matter of life or death.

His tongue found its way to her lower lip, and slid into her mouth before their tongues met.

Hermione was sure she could see fireworks and stars as she kissed him. She'd never been kissed this way before.

She ran her hands through his hair, as he lifted her up and put her on one of the desks in front of the bookshelves.

As they pulled away to breathe, a giggle came out of her mouth.

"What is it?"Fred said and looked up at her as he grinned.

"I was just thinking what the others would say if they caught us like this", she said and grinned back at him.

"Yeah, what exactly do you think I'm going to say?", they suddenly heard a voice say.

They turned around. Ginny was standing by one of the shelves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys!_

_The third chapter is up, and I hope you like it :)_

_I can't help but posting it, although I haven't seen any of your reviews yet..? _

_Afraid to tell me your opinion? _

_I don't believe you are, and you certainly have no reason to be! :)_

_So, I ask you once again; pleaseee?_

_I will continue asking until I get my will, mwehehehe.. :]_

Hermione woke up.

She recognized the surroundings as the inside of her bed with the curtains drawn.

She was sweating and breathing heavily. It had all seemed so real!

The way Fred kissed her, and the way Ginny had caught them in the act, with her hands on her hips.

"_But it was only a dream.._", she thought and sighed, partly relieved and partly sad. She really missed him, they hadn't spoken since.. forever, and most of all she missed the feeling

of his lips against hers.

That was when the plan took shape in her head.

The way Fred had contacted her in the dream was brilliant, she could repeat his schedule in her sleep, so all she had to do was to write him a note, and put it under the lid of his desk in one of his classes.

She had to be careful, though, not to put the note under George's lid.. that might make it a little more complicated than it already was.

During that day, Hermione experienced that sneaking into classrooms with nosey first years, and arrogant seventh graders, wasn't as easy as she'd first thought.

But after her third period, she ran off from charms class, without waiting for Harry and Ron.

"Sorry, got to go!", she just shouted over her shoulder as she ran.

"You aren't still doing that timeturner-thing, Hermione? Dumbledore asked you to only use it in emergencies, you know!", Harry called after her, but she just shook her head and continued running.

When she approached the dungeons, she could see students from the sixth grade gather outside the door to professor Snape's classroom.

Fred and George were among them.

"_Ah, well.. let's do this the easy way.._", she thought as she stumbled through the crowd to give him the note.

As she poked his shoulder, some of his classmates whistled, and some of the girls giggled.

"Fred", she whispered, "I have something for you..", she handed him the note.

As their hands touched, they both felt a tingling. Like a tiny, electric shock.

Hermione nodded at the note, before she looked him in the eyes and turned around to get to her next class.

"What's that?", George asked, as he was poking his head over his brothers shoulder.

"What? Oh!", Fred said as he folded the note an extra time, and put it in his pocket, "That's just some notes I asked her to pick up from the library..".

George seemed satisfied with the answer, and as professor Snape opened the doors to his classroom, Fred wished he could turn right around and kiss Hermione again.

Halfway through class, he pulled the note up from his pocket and read it.

_"Need to see you! _

_Meet me by the portrait of Basil Fronsac._

_Hermione."_

"_Aw, how sweet_", he thought to himself and smiled, "_she's drawn hearts instead of dots over the i's.._".

Wait! What the heck? When did he begin to think about Hermione like that?

No, he couldn't! She was her little brother's best friend, and they'd known each other since her first year at Hogwarts.

If they ended up together.. no, it would be totally weird! Not to mention wrong, but still.. she'd really grown this summer.

She'd.. changed, in some ways that really made her attractive, and he felt drawn towards her in a way he'd never felt before.

He was still thinking about this as he walked to the library and the portrait of Basil Fronsac.

They couldn't be like this. They couldn't end up like a.. couple.

He had to tell her.

But as he saw her, all the doubt vanished from his mind, and all he wanted to do was feel her lips against his again and the smell of her hair.

She was sitting on a bench by the portrait, reading.

"_Of course_", Fred thought and grinned.

As she looked up and saw him coming, she clapped the book tight together and smiled at him before she stood up and walked towards him.

Five minutes later their location was by the least visited bookshelf in the back of the library.

With his hands around her waist, he pressed her body against his own.

She let her hands rest on his chest, before she moved them and put them around his neck, playing with his hair.

He kissed her neck, and she was sure that if he hadn't been holding her this tight, she would have collapsed on the floor.

"I've missed you..", he whispered in her ear.

She just kissed him again as an answer, and hoped he got it.

"Wait", Fred suddenly said and pulled away, "I think I heard footsteps".

"What did you expect?", Hermione replied and kissed his neck, "It's a library, people come and go all day..".

But he let go of her and walked to the end of the bookshelf, before he quickly turned around and started putting on his tie again, which Hermione 'accidentally' had opened and pulled of him during the last few minutes.

"What's going on?", she asked as she started running her hands through her hair nervously.

"It's Harry and Ron, they're coming", he whispered and gave her a quick kiss, "See you later", and then he ran off.

"_Oh my.._", Hermione thought as she took a random book from the shelf, pretending to read it when Harry and Ron came around the corner.

"Hey, you!", Ron said as they saw her.

"Uhm.. hey", she answered and tried to look innocent.

"Really, Hermione? Is that why you ran off so suddenly?", Harry asked and pointed at the book she was holding.

She turned it around to look at the cover of it.

The letters in pink told her the title of the book: "_Love potions; how to make the love of your life love you back_".

As she read it, she could feel her cheeks get slightly hotter as they turned red.

"Uhm.. well.. I..", she said, as she said a silent prayer for them not to have seen Fred run off a few minutes earlier.

Later that day, she met Ginny in the commonroom.

She sat down beside her in one of the big, red couches, and put her feet on the table (something she usually wouldn't do, but didn't care about now).

"So, Ginny", she said, "What are people around here.. you know, saying about me these days?".

"Why do you ask?", Ginny asked and gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, well.. you know, just curios to know what people here really think of me", Hermione answered and smiled sheepish at her.

"Well, as a matter of fact.. ah, here comes Lavender, why don't we go up to the dorm?"

Lavender Brown was the number one gossip-source in the school, so maybe - if she was lucky - she'd have some juicy news to tell.

"No, wait - I want to hear what Lavender has to say. Why don't you sit here and talk to her for a while? I'll be over there", Hermione said.

"Listening?", Ginny asked and grinned at her.

"Of course!", she said and returned the grin, before she walked over to an armchair, not too far from the couch, but far enough so Lavender wouldn't think she was listening.

"Hi, Ginny!", Lavender said and sat down beside her, "Have you heard the latest news?".

"No, what's that?", Ginny said and tried to sound very interested in what she had to tell her.

"Well, my.. sources, say that they saw Hermione Granger and your brother kissing in the library earlier today!"

"Wait, what? Ron?", Ginny asked.

"Noooo, your other brother!"

"George? Or maybe Charlie or Bill? But that wouldn't be possible, because they don't go here, so that leaves.."

"Fred! Exactly!", Lavender said and giggled.

"Are you sure that's true?", Ginny said and gave her a stern look, "You know, you shouldn't be spreading rumors unless they're true, Lavender.."

"Pfff, of course it's true! They've been hot for each other for weeks now, Ginny, and if you don't know your brother well enough to see that, you really have to sharpen your senses!", she said before she continued, "And you know, if Hermione won't take him, I would surely be glad to.."

"_Well, THAT'S enough!_", Hermione thought, and jumped out of the armchair and crashed herself between Ginny and Lavender.

"Hey you guys!", she said and let out a fake laughter.

In a silent corner of the commonroom, Fred stood, listening to the conversation and laughing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth chapter is up!_

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)_

That night, Hermione went upstairs early to get some rest before the next day, which was filled with everything from potions to charms and transfiguration.

"_Oh my.. I'll have a hard time getting up tomorrow.._", she thought as she took off her robes, and slid into her four poster bed, underneath the soft sheets.

She yawned and after what for her only seemed like a second, she fell asleep.

Fred was still in the commonroom, with George, Lee, Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"What do you think of professor Snape's assignment?", Ginny asked, "You had it last year, right?".

"Yeah, that werewolf thing you mean?", Harry replied, "I remember it as.. tiresome".

"Would anyone let me know when writing an assignment about _anything _becomes fun?", George asked with a laugh.

The rest of them joined him in laughing, before Fred noticed a glimpse of something shiny under the couch.

He lay down flat on his stomach, and tried to reach it.

When he finally got a grip on it and pulled it out, he saw it was a necklace.

It had a heart in diamonds attached to the silver chain, and he recognized it as Hermione's. He carefully let it slip into his pocket, before he looked at the watch and said: "You know what guys, I think I'll take an early night.. Sleep tight everyone!"

"What?", George called after him, "But, Fred.. what's wrong? You haven't done that since you were three years old!".

Fred just shook his head and grinned before he walked up the stairs to their dorm.

But he stopped before he came that far.

There he was.

Standing outside Hermione's door, telling himself a hundred reasons why he shouldn't go in there. But there was this _one _reason that mattered the most.

He _had _to kiss her. He _had_ to hold her. And he _had_ to feel her body next to his, just this last time, then he could try not to think about her when he woke up again in the morning. He put his hand on the doorknob, and twisted it.

The door slowly opened without a sound, and he got into the room, before he carefully closed it, and put a spell on it to be sure no one could come in while he was there, and get the wrong impression (which actually would be right, when he tought about it..).

He took the necklace out of his pocket, and placed it on her nightstand, before he sat down on her bed beside her.

He couldn't go just yet, not when she was lying there so innocent-looking and beautiful, fast asleep. He leaned forward and stroke her hair gently, and she mumbled something in her sleep, before she turned around and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's.. you", she said and smiled at him.

He just nodded at her. There was nothing else he could do, she was just too damn beautiful! Her light brown and curly hair was messy and her eyes were glittering with the memories of her dream and the happiness of seeing him there.

"Why don't you come here?", she asked and yawned, as he kicked off his shoes and drew the curtains, before he lay down beside her.

She snuggled up to him, and rested her head on his chest.

"Ah, much better..", she mumbled, and Fred kissed her hair.

And before he knew it, she had fallen asleep again.

But this time, in his arms.

The following morning, Fred was waken by giggles from outside the bed.

At first he didn't understand where he was, but as soon as he looked down, he saw Hermione sleeping beside him, her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head resting on his arm. He smiled to himself, before he heard a voice say:

"Pssst, is it just me, or do Hermione have a visitor?"

And Fred realized it wasn't a question, but a statement.

Whoever was on the outside of the curtain, knew he was there.

"Should we take a look?", someone whispered.

Then he heard someone come in the door.

"Hey, Ginny!", someone said, "Look! Hermione's got company. Shall we take a look?".

"_Oh my God_", Fred thought, "_It's my sister.. I'm so dead if she finds me here_".

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the bed, and he could swear someone grabbed one of the curtains, ready to rip it aside, when Ginny said:

"No, come on, girls! Give her, and whoever is in there with her, some privacy! Let's get something to eat instead".

As he heard the disappointed sighs of what had to be at least five girls, including his sister, heading for the door, he finally managed to breath normally again.

"_Oh my God, I love you sis!_", he thought to himself, "_I really need to remember to tell her that sometime.._"


	5. Author's note!

Hi, everyone!  
>I'll just have to tell you:<br>This story hasn't been "abandoned" in any way, at all!  
>I just won't have the ability to post new chapters in a while, as my computer is at service.. it decided to not wanting to cooperate with me at all, and just turn off :(<br>Well, now you all know the reason why I haven't been posting anything in a.. really loooong time,but this fic will be up and running again as soon as I get my mac back :)  
>I hope you can wait untill then, and that you don't leave me or my story.. I just wish you'd review more.. anyway, I will continue - mark my words! :)<br>Lone.


	6. Chapter 5

Yeah, I've finally gotten my mac back!

And that means a brand new chapter for you :)

I know this one is short, but I just felt like I had to write something good really fast, just so you'd know that I'm back. Now you'll also have something to read while I'm writing the next chap :)

Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

When Hermione woke up, she was alone.

But she had a vague memory of resting her head on Fred's chest burning in her mind. But where had he gone?

She got the answer when she made her way to the Great Hall a few minutes later.

As she walked past one of the many statues in the castle, she felt a hand grab her wrist and she saw Fred as he dragged her with him into an empty classroom.

"Fred, what are you.."

But he didn't let her complete her sentence.

"Hermione.. we can't do this anymore..", he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because.. well, you're Ginny and Ron's best friend, and we've known each other since.. what seems like forever.."

"B-but.. that's what makes it so fantastic!", Hermione said, "We know each other better than anyone, and wouldn't it be weird kissing a girl you didn't know?"

He was about to answer when she interrupted him.

"Uh, don't answer that anyway.."

He just shrugged and continued:

"It's just.. too weird, Hermione. I really like you, I really do, but.. earlier today, the girls in your dorm noticed you had.. company.."

"Don't let that freak you out! I like you too, Fred, a lot!", Hermione said, in an attempt to convince him into letting things stay the way they were.

He smiled halfheartedly before he sighed and said:

"Hermione.. we'll just have to deal with the fact that we can't keep on going like this.. one day, someone will notice"

"I don't care anymore, I want to be with you - secret or not!", she replied, feeling the tears pushing behind her closed eyelids.

"We can't do this, end of discussion", he said and turned around to leave.

"Don't do this, Fred! Why can't we just be together, and don't care about what the others will say?", she said, as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

He turned around and placed his lips on hers, with the same intensity and passion as the first time he'd ever kissed her, before he said:

"It just doesn't work that way..", and gave her a soft smile, before he turned his back to her and began walking away.

"Well, just so you know - I'm not going anywhere..", Hermione whispered, while the tears streamed down her face, and she continued crying in complete silence as the door closed behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

weho, the sixth chapter is up :)

I've been terrible at updating, but I'll try to get better - can't give you any promises though, school and work takes up most of my spare time,

but as I said, I will try :)

Hope you like it, writing block really hit me hard on this one.. :)

Lone.

**Chapter 6**

**Confessions**

The next couple of days, Hermione avoided both Fred and George, and she nearly didn't speak to Harry and Ron.

When they all gathered in the common room in the evening on the fourth day, Ginny decided to go and talk to Hermione.

She stood up from her armchair she'd been sitting in, and approached Hermione, who was sitting curled up in another armchair next to Harry.

She didn't say anything when Ginny sat down on the table in front of her. She just kept staring into the flames in the fireplace and ignored her completely.

"Hermione", Ginny said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thank you..", Hermione mumbled, but didn't look at her.

She knew it would hurt too much. She couldn't have Fred, he'd made that perfectly clear to her, so she thought it would be best if she removed herself from Ginny's life too.

In that way, she'd never have to think of him again - and the pain would vanish.

But Ginny was her best friend, and refused to give up.

"Come on, Hermione!", she said, "Can't you just tell me what's wrong, like you use to? Maybe I can help you"

Hermione looked over at her and wanted to cry. She was so sweet, the way she always took care of her and noticed when something was wrong.

A tear slowly ran down Hermione's cheek and fell on to her robes.

"Okay, that's enough", Ginny said and took her hand, "Come on, we're going upstairs, and you're going to tell me what's wrong".

They walked up the stairs in silence, but Ginny was still holding Hermione's hand, and it felt comforting.

As they left, Fred turned his head and looked up at them. He'd seen Hermione cry, and hoped it wasn't because of him.

_"of course it was because of me.."_, he thought and suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness crash into him.

When they came up to their dorm, Ginny closed the door and sat down next to Hermione on her bed.

"Now, what's wrong?", Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, before she replied:

"You're gonna hate me for telling you this.."

"What? Why? It can't be that bad, you know I'd never hate you for anything! Hermione, you're my best friend, and if I can help you then tell me!"

"I don't exactly know if anybody can help me.."

"Tell me!", Ginny said.

"Ok then.. you know the rumors you heard from Lavender?"

"Yeah..", Ginny replied. She wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well.. they were kind of true.."

"Wait, you kissed my brother?", Ginny nearly shouted and jumped out of the bed.

"See, I told you you would hat-"

"No!", Ginny interrupted and smiled, "It's brilliant! But.. why are you so sad, then?"

Then Hermione told her the whole story of how Fred had "broken up" with her, and how she felt about him.

"Wow..", Ginny said when Hermione was done talking, "heavy stuff.."

"Yeah.."

"Oh, how could he be such a douche?", Ginny suddenly shouted, "How could he break up with you, just because he was worried about what other people would say? That doesn't sound like the Fred I know at all! If he cared so much, he wouldn't be acting the way he is all the time. If he didn't want attention, he would never be doing all those pranks with George!"

"Well, you might be right about that..", Hermione said, "but anyway, it's over. There's nothing we can do".

"Ah, don't be too sure about that..", Ginny said as she slowly turned her head to look at her, and gave Hermione a sly grin.

"Wait, what are you thinking about?", Hermione asked.

"Well, you know.. Dean Thomas has been hot for you for weeks, maybe we could-"

"What, Dean? How is that possible?"

"I don't know.. never mind! Maybe we could.. you know, sort of let him date you just to make Fred jealous?"

"You mean _use _him?", Hermione asked and frowned. She didn't like to take advantage of people, even if it wouldn't give them anything other than a broken heart.

"Uhm, well.. some people might put it that way, but I would call it.. making him happy, before we - I mean _you _- breaks his heart, and get back together with Fred", Ginny said and shrugged.

"Ginny, I don't know.. it seems sort of cruel"

"No, not cruel.. just horrible.."

"That's exactly the same, Ginny..", Hermione said and shook her head while smiling.

"Uh.. yeah, I knew that.. besides, if you and Fred get married we'll be like sisters!", Ginny said and grinned.

"We're already as good as", Hermione said and hugged her, "Thank you, I really had to tell someone.."

"Well, as they say - what are friends for?".


	8. Chapter 7

Here's another short chappie for you.. I think this one was written a bit differently than the others, don't you?

Well, anyway.. hope you like it! :)

**Chapter 7**

**Distractions**

"Hey, you!", Ginny called as she saw Hermione in the Great Hall the following morning by breakfast.

"Hi", Hermione replied as she turned around and smiled at her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how come..?", Hermione asked and gave Ginny a suspicious look, as if she already knew she was up to something.

"Ah, nothing", Ginny said, "except that Dean Thomas said yes to going to Hogsmead with you next weekend".

"WHAT?", Hermione squeaked, "You did not..?"

"Oh yes, I did", Ginny answered, "No doubt about that..", she added and nodded in Dean's direction.

He was sitting by the same table as Harry and Ron, and didn't seem to care much about the two other boys' attempt on having a conversation with him as he was staring at Hermione.

"Hey, Dean!", Harry said and waved his hand in front of Dean's face, "What's up with you today?"

"Oh, sorry.. I wasn't really paying attention.. what were you guys saying?", Dean said as he snapped back into reality and turned his head towards Harry and Ron.

"Didn't you hear?", Ron asked, "Ireland won their last quidditch match agains the bulgarians with over two hundred points!".

"Wow", Dean said surprised, "How's that even possible..? I thought the bulgarians were waaaay better than the irish?"

"Yeah, well.. they usually are", Harry answered and shrugged, "You remember when we saw them two years ago, Ron?"

"Of course!", Ron said, "Pity you weren't there, Dean.. it was magical!"

"Almost as magical as your possibility to not pay attention while gazing at Hermione", Harry said and grinned.

"Uhm, what?", Dean asked, but didn't seem to care about Harry's answer.

"Look", Ginny said and shook Hermione's shoulder, "He's looking at you!"

Hermione turned around to find Dean staring at her, while Harry made a pointless attempt on getting his attention back to quidditch.

"And it doesn't seem like he's able to stop..", Ginny said as Dean spilt his pumpkinjuice, without noticing until Ron took his cup away and tried to get the worst of it off of the table.

Hermione couldn't help but smile when she remembered Harry doing the same thing in their third year, when he had a massive crush on Cho Chang, the one year older Ravenclaw.

"Ok, I'll go with him..", Hermione said before Ginny interrupted her with a small squeak of happiness, "but only, and let me make this totally clear to you - ONLY - to make your brother jealous!"

"Yeah, yeah", Ginny replied and clapped her hands, "of course, he's gonna be sooo jealous and blahblahblah…"

Fred was sitting by another table with George and Lee, and was closely following the whole scene.

He was even so near Harry, Ron and Dean's table that he could hear everything they were saying, and the comments about Hermione made him hot with irritation and anger.

"_Take it easy_", he told himself, "_you were the one to end it, so you shouldn't be feeling this way!_".

"Hey, Freddie", George suddenly said and interrupted his thoughts, "What's up with you? You look like you're about to kill an innocent bunny or something.."

"Nothing..", Fred mumbled. He didn't want to talk to George about it, but of course he should. George was his brother, and knew him better than anyone. If something was going on, he'd be the first to know.

"Come on, bro", George said and smiled at Fred, "You can tell us! We're your best mates, and I", he said and straightened his shirt, "am proud to say I'm your genius of a brother".

Fred grinned, George always found ways to made it easier for him to laugh.

"No, it's nothing", Fred said again, "it's just a.. girl".

Lee almost choked because of swallowing his pumpkinjuice, George just gasped and lost grip around his toast as his mouth fell open and his cheek almost dropped onto the table, while the rest of the gryffindors turned to see what all the fuss was about.

"What on earth are you talking about..?", George suddenly asked as he tried to help Lee catch his breath.

"Relax, guys!", Fred said and stood up, "Is it really _that _big of a deal?"

"Of course, see poor Lee here for example!", George replied, "The though of you with a girl nearly choked him!".

"Now you're just being ridiculous", Fred said as he started to get more and more angry with his brother, "I can get any girl I want, and I'm just s good as you!"

"Pfff, no girl can stand my charm and sense of humor", George said and stood up with a smirk.

"Well, luckily we're twins - and I have exactly the same qualities as you, plus more", Fred said and shot his brother an angry look.

He hated it when George was this way. He knew he did it just to annoy him, but Fred just could't let him humiliate him in front of everyone like that.

"So then, if you're _that _sure", George said, "let's have a bet".

"Ok, what kind of bet?"

"Let's see who gets the a certain girl, and who gets her first can have her", George said and smirked at his brother.

"Okay", Fred said, "but who are we talking about?".

Luckily the rest of the gryffindors had gone back to eating and talking about homework and exams, so no one except Lee heard what George said.

"Hermione Granger".


End file.
